Music Makes the World go round
by Mrs.AlexiaNorthman
Summary: Bella leaves Phoenix to go to Forks Which means she left her boyfriend Edward human her two best friends Katlyn and Rayne. She moves in with Charlie and starts junior year in high school and meets Jasper vampire . Lemons in later chapters i Promise :
1. Leaving Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight 

Summary: Bella moved to Forks and Meets Jasper. She falls in love and doesn't know what to do…….

Chapter 1- leaving mom

Bella's POV

I was standing in my driveway waiting for Edward Mason my boyfriend and love of my life to show up with my friends Katlyn, and Rayne. They were supposed to come over to my house and help me pack up my things and to say good bye before I moved to my dad's in Forks, Washington.

I sighed. I didn't want to go but my mom was so stressed out with work and my brother Alex. He was such a bad kid all he cared about was partying, Drugs, and Alcohol. I just wanted to make my moms life easier since she wouldn't have to worry about me as much.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Edward and my friends pull up in Rayne's Subaru Forester.

I moved out of the way as they turned the car into the driveway and quickly killed the engine and ran to me. Edward let my two best friends hug me then he grabbed me into a hug and put his face in my hair. It was killing me to even think about saying goodbye to them, but especially to Edward. He was my first love he made me open to the world.

Before him I was a soulless zombie. I never had any friends I was the outcast because I was to different. I didn't think I was I wore normal clothes and tried to act normal. But in Phoenix normal is having expensive things, and my mother was working 2 jobs trying to make ends meet just to keep us living in my grandparent's old home they left when they were killed.

So I never really fit in till high school which I wasn't popular but I became friends with two of the best people in the world. I met Katlyn in homeroom I had never seen someone so beautiful before she had long blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. Then I met Rayne in Photography she had short fire engine red hair and big round hazel eyes. We became friends so fast that we always spent time together, we were inseparable.

I met Edward through Katlyn they were brother and sister twins none the less. Edward had light auburn hair and baby blue eyes that I got lost in when I first saw him. He was gorgeous. We started dating two months into freshman year.

**(A/N: Sorry wanted to give you a brief idea of her life well my life just in twilight terms kinda back to her moving…)**

I smiled at them and we walked into my bedroom and looked around.

"Where should I even start…." I said.

Katlyn smiled "Maybe with getting the boxes so we can put your clothes in there."

I laughed. "Yeah boxes would probably help."

Rayne and Edward just laughed softly; I swear sometimes I think I am really blonde. I walked into the kitchen to find my mom just walking in the door.

"Hi mom do you know where the boxes are so I can start packing my stuff I have to leave soon so I can be at dad's for the first day of school." I said after I hugged my mom.

She smiled "They should be in the basement near the furnace. Are you flying?" the last bit she said jokingly.

I sighed. "Mom you know I hate to fly, plus I don't want to leave my car here so I am going to drive there." I walked into the basement grabbed the boxes and walked back into my bedroom.

"Katlyn can you take care of my clothes in my dresser, while me and Rayne work on my books and DVDs please." I asked then walked to my book shelf and started to room my books first starting with my newest so my older books don't get ruined being on the bottom.

"What about me….." Edward asked.

I thought for a minute. "Eddie can you take care of my music collection for me please and leave it in alphabetical order please. Then when you're done with that take down my posters and make sure you don't rip them please." I smiled and then blew him a kiss.

We worked diligently for two hours till everything I needed at my fathers was ready and loaded to be shipped there because I couldn't bring it in my car. Once that was all done I put in Step Up 2 and we watched it but in the middle of the movie I heard all of our stomachs growl one after another. So me being the only one who could cook a quick healthy meal I got up and went to make dinner. Half an hour later I called to my friends and Edward to come and eat. We all ate and chatted like I wasn't leaving. After dinner Katlyn and Rayne demanded to do dishes some and Edward could relax, so we sat on the couch in each others arms trying to make time stop. We snapped back to reality when Rayne came in and said it was almost 11 pm and they had to go cause they wanted to be able to be here for when I left at noon the next day, so we said our goodbyes till tomorrow and I waved as they drove off. I went back inside and plopped onto my bed and fell asleep with no problem.

I woke up at 10:30 the next day and pulled the covers over my head I was not a morning person without my coffee. I looked over and noticed my mom had brought me a cup of coffee before she left for work, which couldn't have been long ago because it was still hot. I then gathered my outfit I left out for today and went to take a shower. I started to get dressed putting my bra and panties on first then pulled my Hello Kitty t-shirt on then put on my hot pink leggings and a black skirt and finished the outfit with my white flats. Then I worked on my hair which I had dyed about a week ago. I started to process of straightening it which took me 45 minutes cause my hair came down to a little past my shoulders. Once done you could see all the different colors in my hair first there was reddish brown my natural color then there was platinum blonde, bright pink, blue, and lastly there was black in the fringe of my hairline. After my hair was done I started with my make up. First foundation then some neon blue eye shadow, 

add a little black eye liner mascara and clear lip gloss and the look was complete. I looked at the clock it was 11:35 and I heard a knock at the door I ran to get it knowing it was my friends. Rayne and Katlyn hugged me so long I thought I lost feeling in my arms then Edward arrived and I ran into his arms trying not to cry. If I could I would bring him with me but I knew he couldn't come. We hugged and kissed and I hugged my two best friends again and then it was almost time for me to leave so I grabbed a quick bite to eat and then I walked outside and my friends and Edward followed. We said our last goodbyes till I came back to visit and we parted ways, I got into my classic 85' Shelby Mustang and started the engine and left to Forks my new home.

**A/N: Ok I hope you guys like it I know it doesn't really follow Twilight's entire story but I promise it is similar. Please understand that this story is about what happened in my life and how is relates to Twilight. Please Review I love reviews.**


	2. The way there and the first week

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own Katlyn and Rayne**

**Chapter 2 – On the way there…. & the first week**

**Bella's POV**

I have been driving for 7 hours now and I am stopping at a hotel that my mother made reservations at for me because it is a long drive to Forks, Washington. I didn't even care I would have slept in my car but my mother insisted and I can't refuse her. So I checked in got my room key and walked to the room and passed out when I landed on the bed. I woke up at 8:30 the next day pulled my hair into a pony tail, went to the front desk checked out and left I only had about maybe a whole days drive left if I didn't sleep till after I got there which I knew wouldn't happen but only hoped. I ended my traveling for the day in the top of California not the far from Washington's Border. I slept at a motel for the night because I drove by the hotel I was supposed to stay in about 2 hours ago and I didn't care. The next day went by quickly I woke up at 8 and drove to Forks when I was about 2 hours away I called Charlie. He was excited he had made sure he was going to be there when I arrived so I called to let him know how far I was. When I finally arrived I was exhausted. All my past 3 days consisted of was eating sleeping and driving. I was glad to have a week till I started school because I didn't want to drive if I didn't have to I was sick of it. So I stayed home till all my things were organized.

Three days since I had been in Forks was the first time I actually drove somewhere, but only because there was only junk food and take out in Charlie's fridge so I went to the grocery store in town and bought enough food for about a week and a half. When I got home and put everything away I made dinner and set the table. When dinner was done Charlie just walked through the door and placed hhis gun belt on the hook and then sat at the table.

"So how was you day today Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Good I went grocery shopping because all you had was junk food and take out which by the way your not allowed to eat anymore while I live here because I want you to live a long time and junk food can kill you." I smiled as I took a bite of the chicken.

Charlie laughed. "Bella I have survived 15 years on this stuff and I am just fine…."

I just looked at him for a minute the laughed at him. "Yeah but look at your stomach …… I love you dad but your not in shape and your getting older so you need to start eating healthy while you are healthy." He didn't even bother anymore; I was almost done eating when he said something. "Bella you know I don't mind giving up junk food because your cooking is great." I laughed. "Thanks Dad, I try to make the food taste amazing but also be healthy." Charlie did the dishes which left me to go and read I went to my bedroom and grabbed my newest book to my collection Vampire Diaries. I had so many vampire related books I lost count after 300. (A/N : I love vampires and yes I have a lot of books with vampire in 

them Fav's twilight series and Vampire kisses series.) I fell asleep in the midst of reading then woke up the next day which was Sunday and she did her daily chores which consisted of keeping the house clean, laundry, cooking, etc. After lunch she went back into her room and called Edward from her cell phone. It started to ring then Edward picked up.

"Hi Bella." His voice sounded cold and emotionless.

"Edward I miss you so much how is it in Phoenix. It's raining here in Forks, its so gloomy." I smiled as I talked to him.

"…" There was silence on his end which made me worry.

"Bella we need to talk…." He sounded like he was talking to some stranger. I couldn't understand.

"Wh….what are you talking about is something wrong?" I stuttered hoping everything was ok.

"Bella I think we should break up." With that I was sent over the edge and was so upset I didn't realize I was screaming at him.

"WHY EDWARD WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" I balled my eyes out waiting for his answer.

"Bella it has nothing to do with you I fell in love with Rayne and she is pregnant with my child." I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart a million times. Not only did the love of my life not love me but he loves my supposed best friend and got her pregnant. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him.

"Bella …..Bella are you still there." He asked

"How long……" Those where the only words I could muster up because my mind was in a jumble.

"….3 months ago was when she got pregnant, at that party you couldn't go to." He stopped.

"I need to go please don't call me again." I spoke to him as quickly as possible so I could get off the phone I didn't want to ever hear speak or see him again.

I sat in my bed I couldn't cry how badly I wanted to. I didn't realize how much time passed by till Charlie came into my room and started to shake me.

"Bella…. Bella are you ok?" He sounded frantic.

I snapped out of the trance I was in and looked at him.

"I'm fine but what time is it." I asked with not emotion in my voice.

"It's about 6:25….are you sure you're ok? Are you hungry?" He looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Charlie, and I'm not hungry I think I am going to go to bed I have to go to school tomorrow. Goodnight Charlie." I got under the covers not caring what I was wearing and closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep.

**Charlie's POV**

I walked into the house and noticed Bella wasn't cooking like she normally was when I got home so I ordered a pizza I knew she would kill me so I waited to go get her till the pizza was already here.

30 minutes later

The pizza just arrived and I went upstairs to see if Bella was sleeping, when I opened her bedroom door what I saw scared me. She just sat there with her cell phone in her hand her eyes where glazed over, she looked like a zombie. I kneeled down in front of her and tried to snap her out of it.

"Bella…… Bella ……BELLA" I was shaking her and screaming then she finally snapped out of it and was so emotionless.

"Bella….. Bella are you ok?" I asked and she looked at me with a cold stare.

"I'm fine but what time is it." I was scared from the tone she spoke with.

"It's about 6:25….are you sure you're ok? Are you hungry?" I don't know how long she has been up here she should be hungry.

"I'm fine Charlie, and I'm not hungry I think I am going to go to bed I have to go to school tomorrow. Goodnight Charlie." She moved and got under the covers and closed her eyes. I left her figuring she just missed her mother and so I went and ate my pizza, then I went to bed but didn't sleep well because I knew she was upset.

**A/N: Hope you like it this is my first story and I will update when i get some reviews so please Review ill give you a cookie.! :)**


	3. Sleep and the First day

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I know its horrible cries if only I was Stephenie Meyer…. Anyway on with the story

Chapter 3- Sleep and first day

Bella's POV

I rolled over and looked at my clock in bright red it read 2:45 am, I didn't want to sleep but I was being ensnared into the lands of nightmares faster and faster. The last thing I remember was looking at the clock I knew I fell asleep.

Dream

I am in Phoenix in my drive way. I walk down it and onto the street and start to wonder when all of a sudden I am in front of Edward and Katlyn's house. I look at there front door and it is open I call out.

"Katlyn…. Edward where are you guys?" I walk up the stairs walking past Katlyn's room after listening for noise but hear none. Then I stop in front of Edward's door and opened the door. I heard something fall then realized I was carrying the promise ring he gave me. The sight before my eyes made me want to kill myself **(I'm not that type of a person but I wanted to die). **Edward was lying on his bed and Rayne was on top kissing him. I closed my eyes and the scenery changed I could feel the wind on my face so I opened my eyes and I was standing in front of a high school. The sign read 'Forks High School' I turned around and saw someone standing in the parking lot but I couldn't see his face he started to walk away and I woke up.

I woke up to my alarm blaring I looked at the time it was 6:45 am I groaned as I had to get up and get ready for school. I grabbed my clothes and walked into my bathroom and took a shower. 10 minutes later I emerged dressed in a black bikini top and hot pink fishnet shirt covering it with a school girl skirt that comes to my mid thigh and I have leg warmers on over my black and pink converse my hair is flat ironed and my make up is minimal except thick black eye liner and red lipstick. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and start to go to the fridge when I see Charlie looking at me I swear he was going to have a heart attack. He looked like he was going to say something when he nearly dropped his coffee. I went to the coffee pot poured a cup into a thermos so I could take it to school with me since Forks hasn't heard of Starbuck's or Dunkin Donuts. I grabbed my umbrella and opened the door to outside and opened it then walked to my car and left for school. I knew never to leave the house without either an umbrella or a hoodie which I already had in my car. I sped off to school dreading it already.

I arrived not to much later and didn't bother with the umbrella and just grabbed my hot pink hoodie that stopped just below my breasts and put my headphones in and turned on my mp3 player. I got out of my car and my hood covered my hair from the rain and I lit a cigarette and walked towards the main building to get my schedule. I threw my cigarette at the ground and went to the office to get my schedule then found my way to my art class. It went by so slowly and I nearly left because I was bored. I had free period next so I went to the cafeteria where it was sat down and started to listen to my mp3 player when my favorite band 3Oh!3 came on I hummed along to it.

I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Won't be your nasty little boy,  
I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I can't grant your every wish,  
I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss

You can catch me on the speedtrain,  
Beeper in a three-way,  


Shinin' with the gleam chain,  
And your honey givin' me brain,  
You can catch me watchin' AI,  
'Melo, It's game time,  
Pinkie with the same shine,  
(?) canine

You know I rep' this shit,  
I gots it tatted on my skin,  
If you fuckin' with my city,  
Then you fuckin' with my kin,  
You know I rep' this shit,  
I got my hands up on your chest,  
Motherfuckers best believe it,  
That you're fuckin' with the best

I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
I ain't your cute little sex toy,  
I'm not your lion or your tiger,  
Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy,  
Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby,  
Yeah, I can't grant your every wish,  
Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor,  
So, I just leave you with this kiss

Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated--

You can catch me on the speedtrain,  
Beeper in a three-way,  
Shinin' with the gleam chain,  
And your honey givin' me brain,  
You can catch me watchin' AI,  
'Melo, It's game time,  
Pinkie with the same shine,  
(?) canine

You know I rep' this shit,  
I gots it tatted on my skin,  
And if you fuckin' with my city,  
Then you fuckin' with my kin,  
You know I rep' this shit,  
I got my hands up on your chest,  
Motherfuckers best believe it,  
That you fuckin' with the best  


Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the whi--  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,  
Kill the lights,  
These children learn from cigarette burns, fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks,  
It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated; take the white pill, you'll feel alright,

**(sorry I listen to that song when I am upset and it calms me down.)**

The rest of my free period consisted of me drawing the scenery outside the cafeteria and listening to my mp3 player. Then I went to my next class which was probably one of my only good classes chorus. I sat in the back and waited for the teacher. The bell rang and in walked my teacher Mrs. Kearney she took attendance and then started playing the piano we started with scales and then she placed us in our sections. I was an alto I sat next to a girl named Alice who was on my left and a boy named Jasper was on my right he was a low alto. Not once did I look at anyone I didn't care about them only about getting through the day.

"Ok class we will begin practice for the winter concert tomorrow today you will get your sheet music and then the rest of the time is a free period." Mrs. Kearney told us and then passed out the music and went into her office leaving me and the rest to do whatever. So I turned my music on and put my headphones on and sat there till the end of class. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder, I looked to my left and a girl with a pixie hair cut was smiling at me I took out my headphone she looked like she wanted to ask me something.

"Hi. I am Alice." She sounded way too happy.

"Hi I am Bella." I said emotionlessly

"I like your outfit…" she almost giggled she was dressed similar but not at revealing.

"Thank you I like yours to….are you always this happy?" I asked trying not to be rude.

She giggled "Yeah normally I am just a happy person." I looked into her eyes and they were the most amazing color gold I had ever seen.

"ummmm… are you wearing contacts because I don't think gold is a normal eye color." I was confused.

She nodded her head. I think Alice and I were going to be friends which I didn't mind she seemed to be cool.

"So what is there to do in this boring town?" she smiled wildly.

"Nothing but in Port Angels there is shopping." I loved to go shopping it meant more punk/goth clothes.

"Cool is that where you get your cloths." I asked wondering if I could find decent clothes here.

"Some but most of them I get when my brother goes to Seattle for me." She looked behind me.

"Who is your brother does he go here?" I asked the little pixie.

"Well that is him next to you his name is Jasper." I smiled and turned to say hi but when I saw his face my mind went blank. He was gorgeous even more so than Edward. Jasper had wavy blond hair and piercing gold eyes like his sister and he had lips that I just wanted to kiss. I was brought out of my thoughts when he said something.

"I'm sorry I was spacing out. Hi I'm Bella." I smiled and blushed lightly.

"Hi Bella I'm Jasper." The sound that came out of his mouth was like he was singing the best song in the world, and I melted and fell for him right there.


	4. Love at firstFight?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it is sad cries

Chapter 4- Love at first sight

Bella POV

I nearly fell out of my chair when Jasper spoke; his voice was music to me. I wonder where he has been my whole life; he was perfect in every aspect of the meaning. Perfect body the best hair a gorgeous face and a voice that could make angels envious.

"So Bella do you want to hang out at lunch." Alice spoke from behind me and brought me from my thoughts of Jasper.

"Sure but do we even have lunch together?" I asked confused.

"Well Jasper and I have it after English which is next period." I thought of my classes and smiled for the second time since _he_ told me. My face fell as I was thinking about it when Alice spoke.

"Bella is everything ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah everything is fine just thinking. I have English next to then I have lunch so I would love to hang with you." I smiled I was happy and I couldn't wait to talk to Jasper more.

The bell rang and we left for our next classes which went by fast thankfully. Then we were sitting at lunch and we chatted about everything.

"So who is your favorite band?" I asked both Jasper and Alice.

"I love 3Oh!3 they started out here in Forks and come and visit and perform at the school once a year." She giggled as my mouth dropped open.

"Are you serious? They are my favorite band I love there music I can't wait to see them live." I was so excited.

We talked about things from music, art, and clothing. Till the end of lunch which was when I went my own way to Biology. I sat at the back lab table alone until a tan guy walked in and sat next to me. He had long black hair and was kind flamboyant. He introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black." He said in a girly voice I could tell he was gay when he walked in the door.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said to him when all of a sudden he became rude.

"Look girly just because you're new here doesn't mean you can think your hot shit. I am going to date Jasper so leave him alone. Got it. I wouldn't want to have to fight you." I laughed at him I knew I could hold my own against him so I wasn't scared. He looked pissed off as I laughed at him.

"Ok Jacob first don't judge me. Second Jasper is not gay like you. Third I have a better chance with him than you ever will. Fourth I don't even know him well enough to date him so don't worry. And Lastly I 

don't want to fight you but will if you piss me off." I turned in me seat so I wouldn't see him out of the corner of my eye. Just as the teacher walked in I heard him say something.

"So you going to be the new whore of the school I can see." I was pissed.

"EXCUSE ME!" I screamed and the teacher was about to say something but I pushed Jacob off his seat and looked at him.

"You better back off BITCH!" I yelled the last part when I heard the teacher trying to calm the other students down but I didn't care. Jacob was about to try and hit me thinking I wasn't paying attention but I was so I dodged it and hit him in his chest with my fist and knocked the wind out of him. I was not going to let some sissy boy beat me up. He got up and went after me again when my fist connected with his jaw and with a sickening crack I felt my hand break and saw him fly backwards into the wall. I walked out of the classroom and was trying to find someone to bring me to the doctors because I couldn't drive with my hand in pain.

Then all of a sudden I collapsed from the pain in the hallway when I felt strong cold arms wrap around me to prevent me from meeting the floor. I turned my head to see who it was and I met Jasper's eyes and Alice was next to him.

"What happened to you Bella, we leave you alone for 20 minutes and your hurt." She nearly laughed.

"Well I punched this gay kid Jacob in the jaw and I think I broke my hand." I stood up on my own and saw and heard Jasper and Alice on the floor dying of laughter. I rolled my eyes and sighed it was going to take me a while to get to the hospital because of them.

"Ok are you done laughing I need to get to the hospital I kind of have a broken hand that is in a whole lot of pain!" I nearly screamed.

"Sorry Bella but Jake has been in for an ass whooping because he won't leave Jasper alone." Alice nearly peed herself at the idea of what Jacob looked like right now.

"Well I was only fighting him because I like Jasper and Jacob said I was a whore." My eyes nearly popped out of my skull I couldn't believe I just admitted that I liked Jasper in front of him I thought I was going to die from embarrassment.

"…….."

**A/N: CLIFFY!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Well that is all I could come up with right now and I am tired because its 2:33 am and I need SLEEP. I am planning my wedding!!**

**Opheliac**


	5. Ok ppl please READ

**Author Note**

Ok everyone I know it has been forever since i have updated and i am sorry. I need a beta so i can make the story better and i refuse to write more till i get one. I know that is mean but i dont know what else i can do. Also please vote on my poll if you have other ideas of what should happen message me. I really need a beta so if you want to be it or whatever let me know.

Lots of love

opheliac


	6. Hospital Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!! ( sad I know)

Chapter 5: Hospital and Conversation

**Bella's POV**

Thankfully Jasper was too shocked by my embarrassing statement to notice Alice and me leaving the school to go to the hospital. The pain in my hand intensified when I gripped onto the seat because Alice was driving to insanely fast. I being the cop's daughter and all made me very cautious. As soon as we arrived at the hospital I was being rushed into the emergency area by Alice. We went to the check in nurse and she asked me questions.

"Name?" She asked not even looking from her computer.

"Bella Swan." I answered trying to forget the throbbing pain in my hand and wrist.

"What brings you here darling." She seemed to change her attitude when she found out my last name obviously knowing my father him being the chief of police.

"Well I kind of broke my hand and I am in immense pain." I said trying to fight back the tears from the pain. She seemed to almost jump out of her seat after I said that.

"Ok sweetheart you don't even need to wait lets get you in the back now to see the doctor." She nearly ripped my arm out of the socket when she pulled me into the emergency department.

"Wait her and the doctor should be in momentarily." She left to check other patients in so quickly it made my vision blurry. Then I noticed Alice never left my side. I guess I was lucky to have met her and that the hospital is not far from the school. Then the next thing I knew jasper came into the room I was placed in and he looked like he walked her but it would have taken any normal person 20 minutes to get her at least.

"Hey thanks Alice for leaving me…" Jasper sounded pissed

"No problem big brother but while you were gawking at what Bella said someone needed to get her to the hospital." Alice said matter of factly.

"Yeah well you not snapping me out of the trance left me to almost being mauled by Jacob I mean come on I nearly died back there." I felt bad for Jasper.

"Like you …" Alice started to say but Jasper interrupted.

"ALICE!" Jasper snapped at her.

"Sorry forgot. Anyway doctor should be here any second." Alice said like she knew. And then not even a second later the doctor came in. He did regular doctor things took an x-ray then put me in a cast and sent me on my way. Alice and Jasper brought me home not once bring up my moment I had earlier today thankfully it was bad enough being in the car with jasper without him bringing up the topic also. The left and I handed them my spare key to my car and told them to bring it back to me without speeding it is my baby. Jasper nodded and smiled which of course caused me to blush. I walked in the house to hearing the Football game on the TV. I nearly smacked myself for not even realizing Charlie was home. How the hell was I going to explain this to him I mean I was always a good girl. I tried to sneak up the stairs but I have no luck and Charlie heard me and screamed.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get you butt in here." I cringed as he said my full name. I walked into the living room slowly trying to hide my cast so he wouldn't ask what happened. But the lack of clothing on my part didn't help. "Why did you hit Jacob Black Bella I thought I raised you better?" He asked me.

"Well you did but he asked for it you know I never got in a fight before." I said trying to make him understand.

"That doesn't make this ok you hit someone and you hurt yourself." He grabbed the top of my shoulder trying not to cause me more pain.

"Well I introduced my self and he became very rude and said this guy was his and that I didn't have a chance and then he called me a whore." I told Charlie and he became upset at the last thing.

"HE CALLED YOU WHAT!!" Charlie screamed.

(A/N I know I am evil but I finally updated and you better be happy I promise on my life I will get a new chapter up soon.)


	7. Chapter 6 La Push Jasper

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! ( sad I know)

Chapter: 6 La Push…Jasper

Finally I know sorry

Bella's POV

Ok so this was gonna be bad Charlie dragged me to his cruiser and now we are on our way to La Push. Shoot me now please this was gonna be bad. I really don't want to see Jacob again since last time ended so very well. It was quiet in the car which I don't know if it is good or bad. Charlie looks like he is gonna rip the steering wheel off the column and he brought his gun I hope he doesn't use it. I don't know what to say I mean he is pissed and he has his gun I don't want to kill Jacob I already did a good job getting my point across.

We pulled up to a small house where I saw a man in a wheelchair on the front porch. He waved to Charlie but Charlie didn't wave back. Instead he got out of the car and walked up to him I decided to stay in the car I didn't want to start anything. Well that idea lasted all of two minutes because Charlie came and made me come to the porch and explain what happened to the man. I never caught the mans name or why I was telling him but that changed.

After I explained what happened the man went into the small house and yelled for someone to come here. Next thing I knew I was being glared at by Jacob I tried to hide behind Charlie but he wasn't having that and moved so I was next to him. I was glad to see his jaw swollen from me I giggled softly which was a bad idea because Jacob looked like he wanted to tear me apart.

I was ready to hit him again to make my point because he didn't seem to get it earlier. But Charlie decided to speak up then.

"Don't even think about it Bella!" he had a very serious tone and I smirked.

"I already thought about it if Jacob really wants me to bust his jaw I can arrange it." I stated

"That is it Isabella I don't know what to do with you. What happened to you? You were never violent before." He was rubbing his temples I knew he was getting a migraine.

"Just because you think I was never violent doesn't mean I wasn't you haven't lived with me for what over 11 years and you think you know me. WRONG!!!!" I screamed at him he didn't even understand what I'm going through. He looked like he wanted to say something so I interrupted him.

"Isabella…."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to even hear the lame ass excuse you will come up with. If I didn't have to I wouldn't of even moved here I wanted to stay with mom but Alex wouldn't move here there are no drugs or alcohol." I looked over and noticed Billy and Jacob staring with their jaws almost hitting the loor. I guess they didn't expect a girl like me to be so brutally honest. I was shaking I was so mad.

"Bella I had no idea." Charlie said that made it worse.

"Really….You had no idea for the simple reason of mom being so busy that she never told you. Why did you think she rarely talked to you? She works 3 jobs. She has 2 during the week and 1 on the weekend. She barely sleeps, she has lost so much weight from being swamped with work but she can't afford me and Alex and the house." I wanted to hurt someone. Then Charlie chimed in and I can't believe what he said.

"What are you talking about? She told me she was busy because of her new boyfriend and she didn't want to worry because you and your brother were fine." I blew up completely at this point.

"Are you really that stupid I mean come on the only time you can reach her is really late at night know why because she doesn't get home till midnight then goes in at six. I can't believe you. You claim you loved her but you couldn't hear how tired she sounded. Well I should know better you didn't even notice that Edward broke up with me. Whatever I'm done I can't handle this I am walking home and don't bother talking to me or waiting for me to get home I will be home when I am." I went the Charlie's car and grabbed my purse took my ipod out and listened to my music

I started to run as fast as I could just to get out La Push then I would walk. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket but I let it go to voice mail cause it could only be 3 people and I don't want to talk to them. When I finally slowed down it started to down pour just my luck I know. Well what can I do so I walk down the side of the road soaked listening to my ipod when a song that makes the situation worse for me came on. Stand in the rain by Superchick I just stopped in my tracks and belted out the songs with all my emotions in my voice as the tears poured down my face and mixed with rain.

_**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**_

_**  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain**_

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

I didn't even notice that a car was parked on the side of the road behind me and that I had an audience. But when I was done someone with cold hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around and pulled me into a hug. I knew it was Jasper because of his smell was sweet.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked as I cried into his shirt.

"I've…beeennnn better." I said in between sobs

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sweetly.

"Not particularly….But I guess I can." I sighed

"Well let's get out of the rain so you don't get sick." He took my hand in his and walked me to the car and my side and helped me in. Then he was in the driver's seat in a second I didn't understand how that was possible but I didn't say anything. I don't know where we were going and I don't care just knew I wouldn't have to deal with Charlie for awhile.

**(AN: this is it for now I will update soon as long as I get reviews I know its mean but I want to know that you guys like the story so till then.)**


	8. Chapter 7 Talking and Sleepover?

**Disclaimer: no I don't own twilight but I own my Zune that I am listening to music as I write YAY for music it is my inspiration to write my life story in twilight form.**

**Chapter 7 the talk ….sleepover???**

**Jasper POV**

How is it that Bella the most beautiful girl I have ever met could possibly be this sad. I wish I could read her thoughts I want her to be happy not so depressed. She is to special to be sad I need her to be happy and to be with me I think I love her.

**Bella POV**

I don't know how Jasper knew where I was. I am glad he found me I don't want to go home I can't stand it there to quiet I need to talk to someone. Maybe Alice I don't want to scare Jasper I feel so much for him but I don't want him to know that he would laugh in my face. Why would he like me when he is gorgeous and I am mediocre. There is nothing special about me. I am a nobody who dropped into there lives they wouldn't care I don't think anyone would even notice if I was gone. I know what I have to do but I need to act fine around everyone else I don't want them knowing what is going on.

"So…. Do you want to talk." Jasper broke the silence. I finally noticed we were outside his house.

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked I really don't want to have everyone in my business.

"Well no one is home mom and dad are working and Alice is shopping." He replied as he helped me out of the car. We walked through his huge house and finally ended up in his room.

"What happened that mad you walk in the rain crying?" He asked with a monotone voice.

"Short version or long version?" I laughed lightly

"The truth is all the matters." He replied with a curious look.

"Ok well I told my dad what happened and he freaked and brought me down to la push to talk to Billy about Jacob and then I nearly killed Jacob again. My dad wasn't having that so he tried to stop me which in turn made me blow up at him. After that I left and started walking and listening to my music then it started to rain. I thought Just my luck and cried about everything." Well it was almost the whole truth he didn't need to know about Edward and Phoenix.

It was awkwardly silent after I told Jasper what happened but I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. Then he just hugged me and that was all it took, I don't know how but he makes me feel safe so I just let it all out and cried my eyes out.

"Bella its ok I am here Im not going anywhere." He said softly into my hair as I soaked his shirt. I don't know why but I started to hum. It was weird but then I softly started to sing.

**I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"  
Then someone tells me how good I look  
And for a moment, for a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry**

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day

I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I've changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm OK  
And for a moment, for a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not OK  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day  


It was at this point that Jasper started in cause I was crying to much I don't know how he knew to jump in but it was like he knew all my problems.

**You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
(together we'll make it through somehow)**

I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be OK  
Together we can make it through another day

I had finally stopped crying and felt stupid to put this drama into Jasper's life he doesn't even know me. But then he just looked at me for what seemed like hours then he spoke. "Bella what is so bad that the song represents in your life you wouldn't have sang it. I know there is more that your not telling me." He spoke softly as if he didn't trust his voice.

I just looked at him it is like I am an open book to him. "Well there is more but I don't think I am strong enough to talk about it." I looked down ashamed of myself he must think I am pathetic. He lifted my chin and spoke ever so sweetly. "You can take your time I don't want to rush you but you have to tell someone."

So we talked for the next couple of hours about what happened before I got here and I told him things I never told anyone about how my brother used to beat me daily cause he had bad days (a/n my brother never hit me) and how I had to miss 3 weeks of school cause I could barely walk after he hit me so hard. Jasper looked like he was gonna kill someone. So I hugged him and he seemed to relax.

"Jasper I am telling you these things cause I feel a strange closeness to you though I don't even know you and I don't know why so please promise me you wont look for my brother Rayne or Edward." He just started into my eyes which made me melt cause his beautiful golden eyes felt like he was looking at my soul.

"I promise. But only cause you asked." He said reluctantly. What he said next threw me for a loop.

"Bella do you want to stay here tonight cause your upset with Charlie I mean you can sleep in Alice's room." I didn't even think I nodded he smiled which made me smile. " let me just text her and see when she will be home." While he texted her I texted Charlie and let him know I was staying here.

_Charlie_

_Wont b back 2nite staying with Alice _

_B_

A couple of minutes later I received a text back.

_Bella_

_Be safe I wish you would just come home_

_Dad_

He just didn't understand at all why I wasn't coming home so I texted him back as nicely as possible for me.

_Charlie_

_I am not gonna go over this again I hate repeating myself I don't want to live with you but I have to so for tonight and possibly a couple nights from now I will be staying at Alice's house I hope you will soon realize you really don't know me._

_B_

He never replied I guess I hit a nerve well like I care. I don't know why he all of a sudden needs to act like my father when he didn't for 17 years of my life. Jasper finally snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Well I talked to Alice and she is not gonna be home for a couple of days she is having a shopping trip in Europe apparently and my parents are with her on business. So you are more than welcome to stay."

I was shocked beyond belief I mean who just up and gets on a plane to go shopping in Europe? I think Jasper noticed my confusion. "I guess they told me but I forgot I wasn't going anyway I hate Europe. They said they might stay for awhile like 2 weeks at the most but my parents said you are welcome to stay."

I just looked at him incredulously. "well I guess I will I don't want you to get lonely all by yourself. But I don't want to bore you." I tried not to blush but that didn't happen.

"Don't worry you could never bore me." He whispered but I still heard him.

**A/N: ok so I haven't updated in awhile and I am really sorry bout that but I have been busy im almost done with hairdressing now so im get busier and busier with clients. So I don't know when my next update will be but thank you to everybody that reviewed and I hope for more I think this is my longest chapter it is now 6:29am and I cant sleep so I hope this actually makes sense. Thanks all you are awesome for taking time to read my story. 3**


End file.
